Minor Trolls
Here, we will discuss all of the low-lifes on the Sporum who are worth having a few words, but by no means worth an entire page for themselves. Do not post more than necessary, especially so for currently active trolls. Claw Reacher Claw Reacher was a troll who spammed about Wizard 101 primarily in the summer of 2009, but also briefly during October of 2010 and then January 2011. He was also noted for insulting any users who went against him, or even had names similar to his. He was banned every time. MOUNTAINEERMANIA MOUNTAINEERMANIA was once a Sporum member. Known mainly for flaming and necroing, and talking in all caps, as well as trolling the Spore Petition Thread. Last spotted around Memorial Day 2010. It was believed this was a test to see if the 10,000 day bans work. They do. Alienhornbacher alienhornbacher was a drama llama spammed on September 8, 2010. He started off making a thread about gathering a "Noob Army" to defeat the popular people. He eventually turned to the self-deprecating side by making a thread called "I suck come be mean to me for fun" and then made a thread titled "R.I.P Alienhornbacher". It was locked immediately by SMCopper, who subsequently banned him. He made a brief return to the Sporums after that banning, but to this day he has not been seen on the Sporums under any alt which points to his continued existence. GoodaSquirrel GoodaSquirrel repeatedly posted pictures and strings of pictures of squirrels. He made a brief return under his new screenname, GoodaSquirrel2, before being banned. He has returned several times on other alts. vidgamer196 A user called vidgamer196 appeared on the forums on the 21st of April, 2011. With his thread "I, GoodaSquirrel, am turning 8 Today," which was a parody of 34j6_3's own 14th birthday thread, it was clear that he was a troll, and very likely an alt or impersonator of GoodaSquirrel. He copied of vidgamer169's(not to be confused with the troll) signature. His appearance with 5poreMasterSlime has led some to theorize that the two spammers are in league. GoodaSquirrel3 Unlike the previous incarnations of GoodaSquirrel, this user posted absolutely no squirrel spam to date. Instead, he created text spam, over and over again. This time, he apparently has very sensitive religious views and is a literalist Christian, but this is most likely an act of trolling to attract attention. He keeps on making claims that we will be "taken in the rapture," which, by Darwin2011's interpretation, means that we will be saved. It's a great thing to be fail trolled at times. In addition, this user just makes stupid posts which are unintelligible and stupid, and have no place in the Sporum. They are sexual in nature sometimes, but not all the time. Clockwork0 Clockwork0 created a controversy in the Science & Spore subforum with a religious thread entitled "Jesus is my savior". He has also spammed in several threads, and abused the report button. He spammed General Discussion with topics about "KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN" and other racist topics such as "BLACK GUYS LOVE KFC". Dounstairs-28 Dounstairs-28 spammed with ASCII penises, insulted thread makers and made invisible topics. He claims to be a friend of antiWoW, and hates Arceusrules with as much of a passion. He also made the Gay Anal Sex Roleplay, which says a lot. He also loves putting flash in his sig. The user's daily activities are shown in the picture to the left. _iPodHaxor_ _iPodHaxor_ '''is a user who made three threads entitled and containing the text "I AM ABOMINATION." He also made posts to taint threads such as the DPRT Fanclub and The Sporosaur catalog. He placed several "You are a Pirate" objects in his signature, starting at staggered intervals and repeating forever. He is immensely annoying, and his posts are very unoriginal, containing only "I AM ABOMINATION." His most original post was one on Grox Mothership 4 , where he used godmodding to kill the Grox Mothership, and then said "NOW PIRATES" as an indication of his signature. 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS '''1MnChzBrGrApKlpS '''is a typical low-caliber spammer, troll, and n00b, although one who can be reformed if they want to take the right guidance. This user began by posting mindless posts, and then complaining by asking how he was trolling. More stupid posts ensued, and although they had good grammar, the content of the posts was entirely meaningless. In spite of his low number of posts, he has been around since mid-to-late 2010. This user made an incredibly n00bish post, of which we are lucky to have a photo of: , but luckily for us, not quite there yet.]] We also have 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS's profile. John987 '''John987 is a trial alt who posted an adventure by another person to be reviewed, but claimed that it was his own. After it recieved a bad rating, John went into a rage and stated that the Sporumers had no idea what they were talking about, despite the fact that the adventure has been 100% confirmed to be from some other person. John also seems to be a disciple of Rptroll who built upon the latter's teachings, making a creator tips thread which contained many characteristics of his teacher's ideas. John also makes a habit of stealing others' signatures. He may be linked to the user Caravan987 due to several characteristics mentioned on that page. We have John987's profile on file now. Downrater5 '' downrateroriginal.jpg|The original post in quoted form, but still legit. Downrater.jpg|Downrater5's first post, but edited. '' Downrater5 is a new Spore user who joined on the 26th of February. His opening post threatened to downrate everybody on the Sporum, and later on in the thread, he tried to defend his position. The first thread eventually descended into the ultimate bashing of this user, and calls to the user to stop his trolling. He also reported Ashkelon for frivolous reasons, therefore gaining great hatred among the fraction of the community that have seen his posts. He is rather disliked among the Sporums, for being rather rude in his posts at times, as well as for his newbish ways. However, he has since left the Sporums. We have his first post on file here: Downrating at your service. - downrater5's first thread Internetz '''Internetz '''is a spammer who was known for being a really kick ass person and generally make the sporum a much better place for everyone. He once got in an arguement with GaGa_for_you(which he totally fucking won), and also made a successful topic in S&S, . Eventually though he was banned for being to damn awesome, because as everyone knows moderators hate fun. He has returned several times but each time the moderators all got together and pissed on his parade, moral of the story: Most moderators are duchebags. Personal note from Internetz: Also, who the fuck moved my section to insignificant others, I mean I can understand 'Minor Troll' but insignificant other? Really? Why can't you people stop touching my page? Just. Don't. Touch. It. Okay? and whoever changed it in the first palce is an asshat. Sincerly, Internetz Insignificant Others #Acidic_Cliche, whose necroing of several dozen threads left him with the title Grand Necromancer. #Cantthink, the Accuser of other people. #Dragonz4alltime, a spammer of hentai and screamers. #Fingerer, bait and switch thread maker. #Milfe, who did exactly the same thing as Fingerer, but spammed more afterwards. #Stalina/Braindead410/OxyOxy00, three likely alts who boasted of godhood to the point of spam, possibly banned now. #YaDigIt, made lots of n00b threads that made him really unpopular. After being compared to Sean1111, he idolized Sean and began posting 1111111111-size text. Got banned, and attempted to use the "it wuz my brother on my account!" trick to escape. #Zedong, who blamed EA for her "son's" mental problems. Posted her email and password, and then encouraged people to hack and spam anonymously. The results were reportedly "interesting"... Category:987 Club Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers Category:Flamerz Category:Trolls